Un cambio de vida
by Trish Cullen
Summary: Jasper sale a la carretera a probar su nueva Dukati luego de pelear con Alice... Lo que no sabe es que cuando regrese, su vida cambiará para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a todos :)**

**Hace tiempo que no he vuelto a escribir uno de estos fic y como ando inspirada comencé con este...**

**Tengo uno más en mente sobre la imprimación de Seth pero estoy dudando en hacerla...**

**Veremos que piensan de esta historia, se desarrolla luego de Amanecer, 4 años después para ser exacta...**

**Review por favor a los que lean, buenos o malos son bienvenidos :P**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la bellísima Stephanie Meyer, excepto por algunos agregados míos pero ya los verán jejeje**

**Disfruten :D**

_**Trish Cullen**_

* * *

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

**-Residencia Cullen** – Carlisle habló al finalmente al responder el teléfono ya era quien estaba más cerca del aparato en el momento en que comenzó a sonar y era lo más lógico del mundo que atendiera una llamada.

**-Carlisle amigo mío** – La voz del hombre otro lado del teléfono sonaba ansiosa, alegre pero al mismo tiempo con un tono algo extraño, algo que Carlisle conocía bastante bien: el interlocutor apremiaba hablar con él.

**-Sergio, ¿a qué debo la llamada amigo mío? Hace más de cuatro décadas que no hemos tenido noticias tuyas** – Carlisle era muy correcto y amable a pesar de haber notado el tono de voz de su amigo inmortal – **Las últimas novedades eran que te mudabas a Grecia, ¿aún resides en la zona?**

**-Así es amigo mío, justamente llamaba para saber si tú y la bellísima esposa que tienes podrían pasar por mi casa esta semana** – La voz de Sergio era agradable, seguramente contento con la idea de la visita pero se volvió algo seria luego de eso – **Necesito que vengas Carlisle, será muy bueno tener a Esme contigo aquí y quisiera hablar contigo en persona**

**-¿Ocurre algo Sergio?** – Carlisle preguntó con sincera preocupación en la voz, no estaba acostumbrado a oír a su amigo hablar de esa forma, debía ser algo realmente importante para que él lo llamase de esa forma y con tanta urgencia – **Podemos estar en Grecia en dos días…**

**-Preferiría no conversar esto por teléfono amigo, me alegrará tenerlos en la casa para variar y…** - Guardó silencio un momento como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a decir, cuando habló de nuevo su voz era más apresurada, como si tuviera prisa de terminar la llamada – **Te agradeceré la visita de ambos, sigo viviendo en la mansión que conociste hace 40 años, se que sabrás como encontrarme… Gracias de nuevo y espero verlos en dos días, me tengo que ir… Hasta luego…**

Con toda honestidad Carlisle estaba más que sorprendido y confundido por la llamada apremiante de Sergio y que había puesto en marcha un viaje que probablemente sería uno de los más memorables que haya hecho con Esme, irían a Grecia. Años hacían desde que había llevado a su esposa a Europa, pero ciertamente Grecia era una de las ciudades favoritas de la bella mujer que se había convertido en la madre del clan y su amada compañera, la mujer que movía su mundo.

Sergio era uno de los vampiros más viejos que conocía, fuera de mencionar a los Vulturi por supuesto y era un hombre que no poseía habilidades especiales, permanecía bajo el radar comportándose como era debido y cuidaba bastante su dieta, así como su presencia entre los humanos, la cual era casi nula. Un momento después de haber cortado y puesto el teléfono en su lugar su adorada Esme entró a la cocina donde él se encontraba empezando a cocinar sonriendo.

**-Sergio quiere que le hagamos una visita, me alegra mucho Carlisle, no hemos sabido de él desde hace tanto tiempo y es muy encantador… además… Grecia…** - Esme observó a su esposo con una sonrisa aún en sus labios, recordaba la última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar, fue muy romántico, él le había traído flores todos los días al hotel, la había llevado a los lugares más bello y las noches apasionadas no habían sido algo que ella olvidaría en su existencia.

**-Me da gusto que no estés molesta porque tomé la decisión sin consultar contigo mi amor…** - Carlisle sabía mejor que nadie que no debía hacer eso pero Esme era muy buena, a veces no sabía cómo era posible que semejante mujer estuviese a su lado y eso hacía hincharse su pecho de orgullo por ella.

**-¿Quién va donde?** – Emmett apareció en la cocina en unos segundos mirando a sus padres, era interesante como el gigante oso de la familia podía simplemente tener una mente de niño pequeño, curioso, pero al mismo tiempo era muy inteligente y la gente pasaba de él pensando que era sólo puro músculo.

**-Tú padre y yo nos vamos a Grecia** – Esme tenía ese tono de madre que le decía a su hijo que esto era un viaje de adultos, no niños incluidos, lo cual causó que Emmett hiciera un hermoso puchero pidiendo que lo incluyeran en los planes pero su madre directamente negó – **Emmett Cullen, tú te quedarás en casa… nos vamos por una semana y necesito que te encargues de cuidar con Rosalie de la casa… no quiero ni una sola cosa fuera de lugar cuando regresemos, ¿entendido?**

Los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen no estaban precisamente muy contentos con el viaje de sus padres adoptivos, no que los necesitaran porque ya todos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para manejarse solos pero el mero hecho de que la figura paterna y materna no estén, hacía que las cosas se volvieran diferentes, como si ellos volvieran a sus años de adolescencia: cuando el gato no está, los ratones bailan. Todos los preparativos fueron terminados en un corto tiempo en realidad, para cuando estuvo listo el equipaje, tenían incluso los pasajes reservados para esa misma noche y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, dejarían el Mercedes Benz allí para cuando volvieran.

El viaje a Grecia fue sin inconveniente alguno, la pareja sabía comportarse entre los humanos y no levantaban sospecha alguna de ninguna índole ya que era precisamente esa clase de situaciones la que podrían llevarlos a desastrosos resultados. Una vez en la ciudad Esme estaba maravillada, el cambio en cuarenta años había sido interesante pero lo que más la fascinaba era como los griegos podían tener aún sus estructuras antiguas, aunque incluyeran la modernidad en sus construcciones, incluso en el interior de pequeñas casas que por fuera eran de los más culturales en la zona.

**-Me pregunto qué ha causado que Sergio nos invite a su hogar de nuevo** – Comentó Esme casualmente mientras Carlisle guiaba el auto a la dirección que conocía muy bien, la casa de su viejo amigo, no es que alguno de los dos estuviera molesto con la invitación, por el contrario, estaban muy agradecidos pero la curiosidad era bastante considerando lo reservado que había sido el vampiro todos estos años.

**-No tengo idea amor pero me interesa tanto como tú conocer sus razones** – Unos minutos luego de observar la vista llegaron a la pequeña casa en la cual vivía el vampiro, la verdad era que no ponía esfuerzo en vivir con pompas sino que le gustaba la vida simple y siempre había sido así. La casa estaba bien construida y se notaba que se trataba de un hogar antiguo, pero preservado con el tiempo de la mejor manera posible, plantas creciendo en un jardín en la entrada y candelarias junto a una de las ventanas.

La puerta de entrada fue abierta y un hombre de estatura mediana, piel pálida, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar se encontraba en la misma observando a los recién llegados con una sonrisa de alegría y preocupación en el rostro – **Carlisle viejo amigo… Querida Esme… qué alegría que hayáis llegado sin problemas…**

Los Cullen saludaron a Sergio con un abrazo y apretón de manos, a lo que el vampiro no dejó de sonreír haciéndolos entrar a su humilde morada para que se pusieran cómodos y se sentasen en el sofá – **Qué alegría verte de nuevo Sergio, la verdad es que esperaba que nos llamases antes pero es bueno estar aquí ahora** – Esme como siempre era la mejor, nada podía hacer que su sentido de socialización fuese el que la hiciera hablar y el cariño que le tenía al amigo de la familia era palpable en sus palabras.

**-La verdad es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero…** - Sergio guardó silencio por un momento como si estuviera escuchando algo pero como no hubo nada que interrumpiese el momento suspiró y miró a su amigo Carlisle – **Me pregunto cómo se encuentra esa bella nieta tuya de la que he oído hablar y no te asombres… ella es toda una noticia en nuestro mundo Carlisle**

Esme miró a su marido y sonrió mirando a Sergio – **Nessie es toda una señorita, la verdad es que la amamos demasiado y ahora que ya por fin su pareja ha tenido el coraje de declararle su amor, estamos más que felices…** - Carlisle sonrió al oír a su esposa hablar de su nieta, definitivamente estaba orgulloso de ella así que decidió hablar un poco más por él mismo – **Por supuesto que extrañaremos a la pequeña Renesmee pero no podemos estar más felices y orgullosos, es una niña muy inteligente y capaz, creo que es capaz de sorprendernos aún más cuando vaya a la universidad**

Sergio los escuchó atento asintiendo a sus palabras pero parecía algo distraído, no prestando demasiada atención aunque él mismo había iniciado la conversación al respecto de la pequeña híbrida de la familia – **¿Sergio te encuentras bien?** – Esme estaba preocupada pero a penas iba a decía algo más, el vampiro se puso de pie y suspiró profundamente bajando la cabeza – **En un segundo regreso y por favor… se los ruego… tened la mente abierta…** - Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a los dos vampiros que se miraron mientras él desaparecía.

Un sonido los distrajo de su mirada y pensamientos cruzados sobre qué podría estar pasando y cuando Sergio volvió al salón con un bulto entre sus brazos Esme no pudo suprimir el jadeo que salió de sus labios y se tapó la boca con ambas manos – **Quiero presentarles a Trish… mi hija** – Su voz estaba llena de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo miedo, un miedo que se notaba en sus ojos cuando levantó la vista hacia su viejo amigo y su pareja – **Carlisle… Esme… los invité por una razón y mi razón es ella… necesito saber que mi pequeña estará a salvo y no hay mejor familia que la de ustedes, se que… necesito saber si la cuidarán como a su hija… por favor…** - Estaba rogando tanto en su voz como en su mirada, la niña dormía en sus brazos envuelta en las mantas rozas que la abrigaban.

**-Sergio… ¿Tú hija? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué no se queda contigo? ¿Hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño?** – Esme estaba en modo madre en ese momento, preocupada por el vampiro que veía acunar a esa criaturita en sus brazos y suspiraba profundamente antes de levantar la vista hacia ambos de nuevo – **He de morir Esme… los rumanos están tras de mi… he de morir y mi hija no puede estar sin padres que la amen y la cuiden como se merece… sé que la van a proteger… en mi memoria…**

Carlisle estaba asombrado por decir lo mínimo, saber que Vladimir y Estefan estaban tras su viejo amigo no era algo que le cayera bien y más aún viendo el amor que tenía por la niña que tenía en sus brazos pero debía saberlo – **Ella es como Renesmee, ¿cierto?** – Se levantó acercándose y Esme estuvo a su lado en un segundo observando a la pequeña dormir, se veía muy apacible y era lo más tierno del mundo, le recordaba a su nieta cuando era de esa edad aproximadamente.

**-Trish tiene sólo 2 meses de vida, mi amada no sobrevivió y sólo nuestra pequeña logró seguir en este mundo… es todo lo que me importa y necesito morir en paz, necesito saber…** - Miró a su viejo amigo notando como Carlisle miraba a la pequeña y asentía para observa a su amigo a los ojos – **Cuidaremos de ella y honraremos tu memoria amigo mío… ella sabrá quién fuiste y tendrá bellos recuerdos de ti… y descuida, la amaremos como una hija…**

Sergio les entregó a la pequeña, a quien Esme tomó en sus brazos y suspiró como solo una madre podría hacer cuando sostenía a su hija por primera vez mirando emocionada al viejo amigo de la familia, estaba triste por su futura muerte, sabía que si Sergio decía que iba a morir lo haría y por otro lado estaba feliz de la nueva adición a su familia – **Descubrirán pronto que ella es demasiado inteligente para su edad, entiende a la perfección lo que pasa a su alrededor, no le guste que la traten como una niña que no sabe nada y mucho menos como una bebé** – Sergió suspiró de nuevo profundamente dándole a Carlisle dos bolsas con cosas de la niña – **Ella sabe quiénes son, ya he hablado de esto con ella y los reconocerá así que no hay problema, ha visto fotografías de ambos…**

Se acercó a la niña una última vez y suspiró besando su frente haciendo que ella se removiera buscándolo hasta quedarse quieta y dormida de nuevo, reconocía a su padre donde ser pero él debía marcharse y ella estaba cansada. Una vez todo fue expresado y explicado, Sergio se retiró y los Cullen volvieron a casa con el bulto rosa en sus brazos, sorprendidos, habían pensado que se quedarían más tiempo pero el viejo amigo había pedido que se llevasen a la niña lo antes posible, lo cual accedieron a hacer, sólo quedaba ver cómo reaccionarían los demás cuando supieran acerca de la nueva situación en la que se encontraban y que tenía una hermanita menor.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESME POV**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando Sergio volvió a la casa con un bulto rosa en sus brazos, podía oír el rápido latir del corazón de aquella bebé que estaba dormida y podía ver el amor en los ojos de nuestro viejo amigo cuando la observaba en su sueño. Lo que más me había dejado asombrada fue su pedido de que nos hiciéramos cargo de la niña, que nos asegurásemos de que absolutamente nada le pasaría y mi instinto maternal tomó lugar de inmediato cuando me la entregó.

Su hermoso rostro no era pálido como el nuestro, tenía un pequeño bronceado, lo describiría mejor como una mestiza de piel color café con leche bien suave, cabello lacio, fino como aquellos bebés humanos recién nacidos, y de un color castaño oscuro con pequeños destellos rojos que sólo eran visibles para los ojos de un vampiro. Su carita demostraba que era una pequeña saludable, bien alimentada para sus dos meses de vida según nos había dicho Sergio y no podía esperar para ver sus bellos ojos, no sabía de qué color serían pero estaba interesada en conocerla toda a ella, mi nueva hija.

**-La cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hija** – Susurré sabiendo que tanto como Carlisle y Sergio sabrían lo que acababa de pasar, mi esposo no iba a ir contra mis deseos, además sabía que no podía alejar mis instintos maternales de la pequeña y ella durmiendo en mis brazos se sentía perfectamente bien.

**-Muchas gracias Esme… Carlisle…** - Levanté la vista viendo a Sergio con un par de maletas de bebé y un sobre gordo en sus manos, levanté una ceja sin comprender el sobre – **Aquí les entrego toda la información sobre ella, todo lo que he podido saber acerca de mi hija, sé que tienen dinero pero he organizado todo para que cuando yo deje de existir en este mundo, todo pase a un fondo para ella, no deberá preocuparse por nada económicamente hablando, aunque el fondo está a nombre de Vanessa, que es el nombre ficticio que le he dado para que no puedan rastrearla**

**-Amigo mío he aprendido a no cuestionar tus palabras, tu sabes las cosas por adelantado, la diferencia con nuestra Alice es que tus visiones siempre han sido acertadas y eso es lo que me preocupa** – Carlisle estaba honestamente preocupado como yo por nuestro amigo, no parecía justo que fuera a morir, ni siquiera sabíamos por qué razón -** ¿Podrías al menos darnos una información al respecto? No cuestionamos lo que haces, te lo agradecemos porque has pensado en nosotros pero… ¿quién quiere acabar contigo Sergio? Y más importante ¿por qué? Siendo que tú no molestas a nadie…**

El suspiro que Sergio dio hizo que la niña en mis brazos se removiera un poco, porque honestamente sentía la tensión en el aire, los pequeños eran siempre propensos a estas cosas y más siendo la hija de un vampiro eso era definitivamente más que posible. La explicación de que el clan Rumano se acercaba en su ubicación y su negativa de ayudarlos a ver algo con lo que respecta a la caída de los Volturi del poder había sido más que suficiente para entendiéramos la razón por la cual quería dejarnos a la pequeña y mantenerla a salvo, los Rumanos simplemente intentarían usarla en su contra.

**-Oh… permíteme Esme querida** – Se acercó alzando a Trish de mis brazos y suspiró con una sonrisa triste en sus ojos, a lo que me di cuenta que la niña había despertado mientras conversábamos – **Princesa ya hemos hablado de esto… quiero presentarse a Carlisle y Esme… ¿recuerda que hablamos de ellos? Has visto sus fotografías y han venido…**

La niña observaba a su padre para luego darse vuelta su cabecita y mirarnos a nosotros, sus ojos eran marrones verdes, un verde oscuro que era absorvente y al mismo tiempo maravilloso, parecerían marrones a cualquier humano pero nosotros teníamos la vista mejorada. Su mirada era de conocimiento, definitivamente nuestra nueva niña era muy inteligente, tanto como Nessie lo había sido, la diferencia era que ella no tenía el mismo don que nuestra nieta así que no sabríamos que pensaba.

**-Ma… Pa…** - Esas sílabas hicieron que me estremeciera y llevase las manos al corazón, ella hablaba, nos había dicho má y pá, mi corazón estaría desbocado y lloraría si tuviera lágrimas para hacerlo. Volvió la vista hacia Sergio estirando las manos para tocar su rostro, a lo que nuestro amigo puso su frente por la de la niña y suspiraron ambos, era una vista dolorosamente tierna, se estaban despidiendo, de eso no había duda.

Sergio le dio algo de comer a la pequeña para que volviera a dormir mientras le daba su amor en palabras, asegurándole que jamás le pasaría nada malo, que la amaba y que nosotros también la amábamos, que ella sería feliz y debía serlo, sólo por ella misma sino por él. Una vez estuvo dormida nuestro viejo amigo nos pidió que nos la llevásemos en ese momento, sentía mucho no estar más tiempo alrededor nuestro pero si no se despedía de su niña sería demasiado complicado sacársela luego, al menos ahora estaba dispuesto a dármela y nos retiramos marchándonos al aeropuerto, ya que mi Carlisle compró nuevos tickets y los documentos ya la mencionaban como nuestra hija.

**-Carlisle… ¿cómo crees que reaccionen nuestros hijos ante la situación?** – Pregunté de camino al aeropuerto, porque realmente no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, habíamos tenido a Nessie con nosotros y la situación de ella con los Vulturi cuando apenas era una pequeña me tenía preocupada – **Debemos mantenerla oculta pero ¿cómo podremos hacerlo? Los Vulturi podrían enterarse de esto y… y con lo que sabemos de la historia de Trish podría ser peligroso que lo sepan… Estoy preocupada mi amor**

**-Esme encontraremos la forma de hacerlo funcionar, estoy seguro de que así será… tranquila** – Agarró mi rodilla acariciándola en círculos para calmarme ya que tenía a la niña en brazos y no podía tomar mi mano como solía hacerlo mientras manejaba – **En cuanto a los chicos… creo que tendrán que acomodarse, ya hemos criado a una niña como Trish antes, además estoy seguro de que la van a adorar tanto como nosotros… sólo espero que Alice no la vuelva loca como a Nessie con los cambios de ropa**

La pequeña durmió todo el camino, incluso hasta que estuvimos en el aire pero a mitad de vuelo sus ojos parpadearon abriéndose, estaba confundida mirando a su alrededor o lo que podía y luego miró a mis ojos. Era la mirada más tierna que había visto en mi vida, sabía quien era yo, se notaba eso sin dudas y estiro una manito hacia mi rostro haciendo que me agache para que pueda tocar mi mejilla mientras Carlisle sonreía sentado a mi lado.

**-Hola bonita, dormiste bien?** – Sabía que no podría responderme con palabras pero era tan adorable y la quería tanto a pesar de a penas haberla tenido en mis brazos por menos de 24 hs – **Estamos en un avión de camino a tu nueva casa, vas a conocer a nuestros hijos…** - La niña parecía confundida ante mis palabras y mirando a mi esposo sonreí antes de volver a verla – **Así es, tendrás hermanos y hermanas que te van a cuidar mucho, van a jugar contigo y te van a querer tanto como nosotros te queremos…**

La verdad esperaba que mis hijos no hicieran tanto alboroto, sabía que no iba a poder detener a Alice cuando viera a Trish, definitivamente todo se saldría de control y tendríamos que hacer milagros para calmarla, pero al menos sabía que ni Rose, ni Bella, ni ella se opondrían a la idea de una hermanita nueva. Con lo que respecta a Emmett y Edward tampoco tenía mucha preocupación, todos estábamos acostumbrados a Renesmee desde que la tuvimos y ahora tendríamos a otra pequeña en casa; el que me preocupaba realmente era Jasper, con todos los problemas que tenía con Alice, no quería que sin querer terminase lanzando su rabia a la pequeña y la culpa lo cubriera cuando se diera cuenta que la lastimó.

**-Carlisle creo que deberíamos hablar sobre dónde vamos a alojar a Trish por la noche, no tenemos nada de cunas o demás para poder hacer que duerma ahí, sé que en teoría no importa pero…** – Mi esposo me miraba sonriendo y luego a la niña en mis brazos, estiró los suyos y la tomó con cuidado acomodándola y dándole una mamila de leche que teníamos de su bolsón, Sergio había pensado en todo.

**-Mi amor, no debería preocuparte por eso, la haremos dormir en nuestra cama mientras que compramos una cuna y las demás cosas necesarias, lo cual no será en demasiado tiempo considerando que Alice va a volverse loca con la idea** – Sonrio divertido y miraba a la pequeña que bebía con ganas esa mamila de leche con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrada – **Además… tendremos tiempo de sobra con la pequeña… no se si lo has notado pero es humana…**

Eso me había tomado por sorpresa, Sergio había dicho que era su hija pero no había prestado atención al hecho de que su corazón no latiera como el de Nessie, pero ahora que lo había mencionado Carlisle la observé con atención, los signos eran visibles realmente, había estado tan emocionada de que ella viniera con nosotros que olvidé esos detalles – **No… no lo había notado… pero… cómo es que… Sergio dijo que era su hija… Carlisle esto no tiene sentido… ¿cómo es que ella es humana? Nos habló en casa de Sergio…**

Mi amado negó con la cabeza pero no perdió su sonrisa suave y alzó a Trish para hacerla eruptar el aire por haber tomado la mamila – **Lo que vimos fue una de las visiones de Sergio, a ella demostrando que nos conocía, porque estoy seguro de que él habló con ella desde que nació y le ha mostrado fotos nuestras… sabes como los niños son una esponja y aunque no lo entienda siendo humana, su mente nos registra como sus padres… eso hace las cosas más simples en el momento en que ella tiene que dejar de ver a Sergio…**

Eso tenía sentido, las visiones de Sergio no eran como las de Alice, podíamos verlas en carne propia si él así lo deseaba, además él estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar desapersivido entre humanos, no me sorprendería que otro de sus dones fuera… abrí los ojos algo más grandes de lo normal – **Carlisle… él puede volverse humano, ¿no es así?** – El movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza me dejó algo mareada, ella era su hija, biológicamente humana pero algo del veneno debía de correr en sus venas, pero era tan poco que no se notaba en absoluto.

Una vez llegamos al aeropuerto de Alaska abrigué a Trish completamente, parecía un capullo de mariposa rosa en mis brazos pero hacía frío y por más que al bajar nos recibió un ambiente más cálido de lo normal no iba a tomar chances con ella, menos ahora que sabía que ella era humana y podía enfermarse. Nos dirigimos a la casa en silencio pero con nuestras almas en conflicto, sabíamos que nuestro amigo estaría muerto pronto, pero al mismo tiempo teníamos la vida de una hermosa criatura en nuestras manos y la íbamos a proteger como fuera necesario.

**-Carlisle** – Susurré cuando finalmente estacionamos en el garage, no quería que ella estuviera a la interperie, pero la verdad era que en ese momento estaba nerviosa y como no sentí que Jasper me afectase tratando de calmar mis nervios supe que no se encontraba allí pero eso no decía que los demás no lo hacían. Él tomó mi mano y acaricio la cabeza de nuestra hija que dormía profundamente con su carita roja por estar así de abrigada como la teníamos pero no estaba incómoda, más bien con la temperatura estaría más perfecto para ella.

Dejamos las cosas en el auto, no estábamos seguros de nada pero él estaba a mi lado y ella segura en mis brazos, eso me daba a mí la seguridad de subir la pequeña escalera del garage entrando a la casa, todo estaba en silencio y suspiré tranquilamente. De la nada escuché un grito que reconocí como mi hijo Emmett llamándome, en un parpadeo lo tenía al pie de las escaleras viniendo hacia nosotros seguido por Alice, Rose y Edward, Bella probablemente estaba con Nessie de casería y Jacob con ellos.

**-¡Mamá, Eddie no me deja en paz! Rosie y yo queremos…** - Un llanto agudo hizo que todos se quedasen donde estaban, como si alguien los hubiera congelado en su lugar y mis ojos se entrecerraron, habían asustado a Trish con su voz fuerte y ella no estaba para nada complacida con eso.

**-Shhh…** - Comencé a mecerla suave en mis brazos mirandola "_Emmett podría dejar de ser tan niño... pobre mi bebita, la asustó mucho y eso que veníamos tan bien durante todo el viaje desde Grecia..._" – **Está bien pequeña… es el tontorrón de tu hermano que no sabe que no debe recibir a mamá con gritos y quejas sobre lo que su hermano hace sin poder evitarlo…** - Carlisle dio un paso al frente y todos tenían sus ojos abiertos como platos, las bocas entreabiertas con sorpresa y shock, abrian y cerraban la mandíbula, excepto Edward que sonreía lógicamente leyendo nuestras mentes.

**-Ma… Es… Esme… ¿quién? ¿qué?** – Alice no tenía palabras para poder expresar sus nervios, su sorpresa y más que nada el hecho de que no lo vio venir era una agradable situación para mí, nos daba más tiempo de poder hacer el cuarto de Trish a nuestro gusto. Se iba a acercar a nosotros pero aún no podía pasar el shock, aunque se dio cuenta de algo - **¿es humana?**

**-Sí Alice, es hija de un viejo amigo mío con la habilidad de transformarse en humano... se ha enterado de que sus días estaban contados por lo que Trish es de ahora en más vuestra hermana menor…** - La voz de Carlisle me gustaba cuando hablaba de ella, se notaba el amor que sentía por la pequeña y además la preocupación por su seguridad – **Así que a tener cuidado… nada de andar causando sustos a la niña y mucho menos moretones que personalmente voy a arrancar algo al que lo haga…**

* * *

**Ok, esto ya está hecho desde el punto de vista de Esme, espero que les guste más que la versión en tercera persona del primer capítulo...  
**

**Díganme ustedes cual les gusta más... Si les gusta más el punto de vista de los personajes modificaré el primer capítulo al punto de vista de Carlisle...**


	3. Chapter 3

**JASPER POV**

Alice… Alice… Alice… Tuve que aflojar el agarre del manubrio de mi motocicleta o terminaría destrozado, otra vez, lo cual significaba esperar a que Rose lo arreglase a su paso, no dejaba que nadie más pusiera sus manos en mi Dukati. Volviendo al duende endemoniado que tenía por pareja, debo decir que no es la primera vez que me pone así de furioso, para alguien que ve el futuro, tiene cero confianza en mí, en mi capacidad de controlar mi sed y cuando dijo que yo era simplemente débil… enloquecí. Menos mal que Esme y Carlisle no estaban o me hubieran dado un sermón por mi comportamiento, pero no habían estado y por eso había salido a dar una vuelta, que hasta el momento había durado 2 días.

Estaba más calmado ahora que había tenido mis propias emociones en control y el tiempo de pensar en una solución que había resultado ser más que lógica, debería alejarme de Alice, lo nuestro llegó a su fin, mejor era terminar la relación ahora que hacerlo cuando ambos estuviéramos en el calor de una discusión. La decisión que había tomado fue mi razón para encaminarme a casa, no sabía qué pasaría pero si los Cullen's no me aceptaban más en su familia iría a buscar a Peter y Charlotte, lo último que sabía era que tenían un rancho monstruoso, alejado del mundo donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin preocuparse de los mirones.

_Me pregunto qué pensarán Carlisle y Esme sobre mi decisión ¿Estarían decepcionados? ¿Podrían comprender que es lo mejor para todos? ¿Aún me querrían en su familia?_ Los demás eran parte de mi vida como hermanos y hermanas, había aprendido a quererlos a cada uno de distintas formas, pero esto era por el bien general, no era una decisión egoísta o hecha de forma irracional. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba por entrar al camino de la mansión en Forks, estábamos allí de vacaciones, Nessie y Jake querían venir a ver a los lobos así que tomamos unas semanas libres.

**-¿Qué demonios?** – Las emociones que provenían de la casa a medida que me acercaba me confundían más y más; podría sentir frustración, ternura, amor, diversión, alegría, envidia, tristeza y confusión, todo al mismo tiempo, lo cual me mareó un poco cuando estacioné la motocicleta en el garaje. Envié una onda de calma a la casa antes de subir las escaleras, eso alertó a todos de mi presencia y las emociones siguientes me golpearon: preocupación y mucho nerviosismo… _Genial ¿Ahora qué pasó para que mi presencia cause esto?_

A paso humano llegué al salón familiar encontrándome con la mirada de todos y las emociones de nerviosismo y preocupación me golpearon más fuerte, sabía que la tristeza provenía de Alice aunque no entendía completamente la razón, pensé que estaría feliz de librarse de mí. Había algo más que llegó a mi nariz, un olor dulce, era suave pero estaba ahí y puse mi atención en ello, podría ver a Nessie pero ese aroma no era el suyo, lo conocía demasiado bien pero este era nuevo, completamente desconocido y agradable.

**-Jasper ¿Dónde estabas querido? ¿Has cazado hoy?** – Las preguntas de Esme junto con todo me dejó algo fuera de equilibrio y me tensé en mi lugar, no entendía nada pero asentí a su pregunta, había cazado y eso la relajó visiblemente sonriendo a Carlisle… _¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es ese olor tan dulce y suave? Definitivamente algo me están ocultando y soy motivo de todo este silencio, tal vez debería…_

**-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos para conversar y dar las explicaciones correspondientes a todos** – Carlisle tomando el control de la situación hizo que todos nos acomodáramos en los sillones, por supuesto que me mantuve separado de Alice – **Empecemos con lo más notable… Alice y Jasper… han vuelto a pelear… saben que Esme y yo les damos la oportunidad de solucionar sus problemas de forma independiente pero esto ya está afectando a todos en la familia… quiero saber si han llegado a una solución porque no vamos a tolerarlo por mucho tiempo más…**

**-Carlisle estoy de acuerdo, se que esto va a sonas mal pero creo que lo mejor para todos es que Alice y yo nos separemos** – El suspiro de Esme con su tristeza se hizo palpable, no quería perder a nadie de la familia, eso era seguro pero esta era la mejor solución para lo que estaba ocurriendo – **Se que hemos sido parte de esta familia por muchos años y no podría ponerlos en la posición de…**

**-Yo me iré** – Alice me cortó cuando iba a seguir hablando para decir que me iría a vivir con Charlotte y Peter, me confundía saber que ella estaba dispuesta a alejarse voluntariamente de todos, incluso de Renesmee – **Tú… **- Dijo mirándome a los ojos – **Tienes un futuro del que no puedes huir… Ya lo verás… Vas a ser muy feliz Jasper… No puedo decir que no te amé porque lo hice, pero no somos el uno para el otro como cría…** - Su mirada se volvió a Esme que tenía las manos en la boca, no quería que Alice se marchara y eso era obvio – **Será por un tiempo Esme, prometo visitar todos los meses…**

**-Alice querida, ¿estáas segura de esto?** – Esme estaba sufriendo la pérdida de una hija pero si Alice había visto algo y por eso se estaba marchando no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. _Aunque esto no evita que yo pueda marcharme en realidad, si ella se va ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? Después de todo estoy en la familia por ella_. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward negar hacia mi silencioso pensamiento, no me gustaba para nada la situación. _Esme está sufriendo porque Alice se marchará, esto es mi culpa Edward, no veo porqué otro debería sufrir, ella puede quedarse y yo me marcho con Peter y Charlotte._

**-¿Y crees que si te vas tú va a dar lo mismo? Eres un idiota Jasper** – Todos voltearon a verme cuando Edward me respondió de esa manera y estaban con los cejos fruncidos, creía que cerraría la boca pero continuó – **Nadie quiere perder a ninguno de los dos, eres tanta parte de esta familia como Alice lo es… pero he visto su visión y todo es para mejor… de eso no hay duda alguna** – Sonrió cuando terminó de hablar.

**-No me gusta pero si dicen que es para lo mejor, dejaremos que las cosas sigan su rumbo de esta manera** – Carlisle habló con un tono serio pero paternal antes de tomar aire y agarrar la mano de Esme, pude sentir su nerviosismo y con contradicción interna – **Lo siguiente es el hecho de que les debemos una explicación por nuestro viaje… Fuimos a Grecia a visitar a un viejo amigo nuestro que tenía la habilidad de ver el destino de una persona, ese punto final donde las cosas no cambian por más que tomes diferentes caminos… y también tenía otra habilidad… podía volverse humano por unas horas…**

_¿Porqué está hablando en pasado?¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la familia? Acaso algo pasó en Grecia… ¿los Vulturi de nuevo? _Nadie habló pero aseguraba que sabían algo que yo desconocía y eso no me gustaba para nada y Edward volvió a confirmarlo con un asentimiento de cabeza para volver a ver a Carlisle. _Demonios… Ese olor de nuevo… ¿A qué huele? Violetas… No, no… Lavanda, eso es, con un toque de Jazmín… ¿De dónde viene ese aroma? Es tan suave…_ Edward sonrió mirándome de reojo pero no dijo nada, estaba bastante divertido con mis pensamientos y sus emociones lo demostraban.

**-Esas son las dos razones por las que no sabemos con seguridad como será el crecimiento de Vanessa…** - _Un segundo… ¿Vanessa?¿Cómo que Vanessa?_ – **Ella podría ser como Nessie o podría desarrollarse como cualquier niña humana normal, pero sólo lo sabremos con el tiempo… En cuanto a porqué la trajimos…** - ¡¿_Traerla?! _Se pasó una mano por el cabello en una fiel representación de el modelo al cual Edward había copiado cuando estaba nervioso – **Sergio nos pidió que la protegiéramos, es su hija y no quería que ella falleciera a mano de sus enemigos, por lo que preparó los documentos desde su nacimiento para que ella apareciera como hija de Esme y mía…**

Su discurso fue cortado por un llanto que cortó de raíz el silencio que generalmente reinaba en la mansión y Esme corrió al cuarto de invitados de la planta baja para volver en menos de un minuto a paso humano con un bulto rosa que se revolvía en sus brazos pero ya no chillaba tanto. _Ese olor… es ella, es su aroma… que extraño… es muy suave para ser una humana, pero tendría sentido si fuera híbrida como Nessie… ¿Carlisle habrá notado ese detalle? Un bebé humano huele mucho más fuerte y ella… ¿Por qué no Emmett está parado frente a Esme?_ En ese momento me di cuenta que Emmett era una muralla protectora frente a Esme que me miraba preocupada y la bebé que se revolvía en sus brazos, sus lloriqueos aumentaron de tono de nuevo.

**-No las voy a atacar Em…** - Levanté las manos para demostrar que hablaba en serio, que no iba a hacerles daño alguno – **No sé si te diste cuenta que su aroma es mucho más parecido al de Nessie… me refiero a que es muy suave, no es como el de un bebé humano normal… estoy bien… estoy controlado…** - Eso pareció calmarlo pero no se movió de su lugar, miré a los demás y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con que estaba calmado, pero Alice ni siquiera me miraba y su tristeza era bastante obvia. _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_ Me volteé cuando la niña volvió a chillar con fuerza – **Esme… ¿puedo acercarme?**

No necesité moverme, ella misma sonrió y se acercó con la pequeña hacia mí, traté de enviarle olas de calma pero no funcionaban con la bebé y fruncí el ceño algo confundido y frustrado por mis intentos fallidos, ella chillaba como si le doliera algo - **¿Ella está bien? Intento calmarla pero mi don parece no afectarla** – Esme sonrió y me la pasó con cuidado, cuando lo hizo la niña se calló de inmediato a lo que nos miramos ella y yo asombrados, para luego bajar mi vista a los ojitos verdes más encantadores que haya visto en mi vida, mi monstruo interior no tenía interés alguno en morderla, estaba más bien en un modo que nunca había sentido en mi bestia… se sentía poderosamente protector de ella – **Vanessa…**

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Qué opinan? -muevo las cejitas de arriba abajo sugerente-**

**A que ya pillaron por donde va MAS O MENOS la situación... xD**

**El siguiente probablemente sea ALICE POV, ya veremos...**

**Fav y Seguir y REVIEWS! Gracias :)**


End file.
